


Headcanons

by Taboo_writter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Angst, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/pseuds/Taboo_writter
Summary: Please ignore all cannon accounts after the end of the war for this to make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Who hogs the duvet**

Gabriel. Easiest way to get Sam to cuddle

 

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

Gabriel just instead of ringing or texting he randomly (and loudly) pops in. Dean stopped trying to shoot him by the third time.

 

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Sam is romantically creative he will get the most thoughtful gifts. While Gabriel is well Gabriel creative he will take Sam to meet Shakespeare and Socrates or move the star around and scared every astronomist ever. (The last one was banned after he wrote "sorry that I got cum in your hair Smasquatch" in the stars)

**Who gets up first in the morning**

Neither Gabriel usually tries to convince Sam not to get up early to go for a run. If he fails he gets up with him if he succeeds, well there is a lot of things one can do in a bed.

**Who suggests new things in bed**

Gabriel. He helped with the Kamasutra and has an uncensored version with a couple extra positions.

 

**Who cries at movies**

Gabriel, the drama queen. But Sam has been known to wipe a tear or two.

 

**Who gives unprompted messages**

Sam often prays to Gabriel usually a bad joke or a pun just cause. But Gabriel randomly pops a dove with a note attached or a message in bottle shows up in the bathtub nothing under any circumstances conventional but Dean learned not to ask as soon as Sam started blushing and stuttering. 

**How they are when they’re sick**

Sam: Doesn't get sick. Something to do with his stupidly healthy routines and some help from Gabe's grace.

Gabe: He turns into a baby. Sometimes literally (his grace was acting up _OK_?)

 

**Who gets jealous easiest**

Both. Sam gets hit on constantly and is kind of oblivious to it. Which drives Gabriel to basically be stuck to his side. But when Gabriel gets hit on Sam has no idea how to deal other than casually droop over him and glare at the person talking to him. (Gabe is perfectly happy with this method)

 

**Who collects something unusual**

Gabriel has a collection of angels and loki depictions through out time. Sam thinks this is adorable.

 

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

Neither Gabe snaps clothes on and uses the time Sam spends changing to _brush_ his hair and glare at Sam's perfect hair.

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

Sam, he can’t stand even the slightest mess. But Gabriel's kitchen borders on OCD. (ONLY Dean is allowed to cook in there)

 

**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

Gabriel but his definition of holidays is Halloween, April fools, dia de los inocentes, well anything were he gets an excuse  to mess with people.

 

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Sam is so a little spoon. He loves it when Gabe wraps his wings around him while they sleep. But he loves the way Gabe fits right under his chin and how easy it is to roll him so that Gabe is on top of him .

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Both Sam has a thing about losing thanks to being _Dean's_ little brother but Gabriel was **_MICHAEL_**  and **_LUCIFER_** 'S little brother. 

**Who starts the most arguments**

Nobody knows it's just one long bickering session with long loving pauses. They don't even know how it started or care who wins at this point it's just more of a coping technique for the things they have forgiven but not forgotten.

 

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

Gabriel but is less that he suggested it and more that Sam saw a 'free to a good home' box and Gabriel refused to let Sam give the puppy away.( 'saaaammy she is our baby. We can't give her up! What kind of father are you?' )

**What couple traditions they have**

 Gabriel steals Sam once month and they go off to some part of the world and have 'normal people dates'.

**What tv shows they watch together**

Gabriel is obsessed with 'Star Butterfly vs. the forces of evil' and any cartoon version of DC or Marvel universe. 

**Another couple they hang out with**

Dean and Gabriel like cooking together but neither would ever admit so. And they have movie nights.

**How they spend time together as a couple**

 You name it they've tried it. But mainly is Sam trying to do research and Gabe trying his best to interrupt.

**Who made the first move**

 Gabriel made a lot of first moves. He asked Sam a total of 105 before assuming Sam wasn't interested. But it took one too many pick up lines on Dean for Sam to snap and kiss the stupid smirk off the archangel.

**Who brings flowers home**

Neither. Sam buys chocolates because Gabriel is obsessed and Gabriel doesn't know what subtlety is. So he is more likely to snap Sam to Paris than buy flowers.

 

**Who is the best cook**

Gabriel. Sam was pleasantly surprised when the food  Gabe cooked was actual food and not candy. Though, almost everything Gabriel makes comes out slightly sweet, even salads. But is so friggin good that not even Dean complains

 

**Who said I love you first**

they aren't sure. They didn't even Notice Dean had to point it out to them.

("Oh my Dad Sam you are such a nerd I love you" "Shut up." "Whoa you two using the big L?" "Huh... Guess we are")

 


	2. Destiel

**Who hogs the duvet**

Neither. They kinda just sleep tangled in each other. It keeps them grounded.

 

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

Dean is a worry wart so he prays to Cas or texts him periodically. If Cas pops in some synchronization to this prayers... Well he always comes when Dean calls.

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Neither. Although Cas attempts to replicate rom-com gifts ("Sam why would you show him the chick-flicks!?")

**Who gets up first in the morning**

 Cass. Dean enjoys the little time he actually gets to rest.

**Who suggests new things in bed**

Cas. He is unbelievably curious and unrepentantly blunt. ("Cass!!! I almost chocked on my coffee" "you know Dean there is actually really interesting-" "I love you guys but there isn't enough brain bleach for Cass talking about your sex life during lunch")

**Who cries at movies**

Cass. He is a softie. ("Dean your eyes are tearing up too" "shut up Cass")

 

**Who gives unprompted messages**

Cass. He enjoys sharing random facts any time of day.

 

**How they are when they’re sick**

Dean is impatient he basically just kisses Cass into making him better via Angel Grace.(Cass doesn't mind)

Cass refuses to admit he is ever sick and just kinda passes out from exertion unless Dean catches on.

**Who gets jealous easiest**

 Dean gets easily jealous but Cass gets slightly possessive just threateningly looking at people when they touch Dean too much (or at all).

**Who collects something unusual**

 Cass has a behive piece collection

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

 Cass when he has to tie his tie but Dean usually helps. ("Well I could perhaps try harder Dean, but it seems like reliable excuse to get you closer to me... Why is your face getting so red? Sam ? Why are you laughing?")

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

 Dean works best in functional chaos (except Gabe's kitchen) and Cass has extremes of either or.

**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

Neither really.

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Dean is the little spoon. He likes been cacooned in Cass' wings they're soft and comfy. Plus it makes him feel safe. (He will deny all this and simply say something about awkward boners)

 

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Dean. Cass is accidentally amazing or catastrophically bad.

**Who starts the most arguments**

Dean. He doesn't know how to rationally communicate.

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

Cass rescued a kitten from a tree and looked miserable when Dean said they couldn't keep it. 20 mins later the cat was named "Rhodes" and it had all the essentials.

**What couple traditions they have**

 None. Is completely coincidental that they go out to drive on clear starry nights. ("Shut up Sammy why are you laughing?")

**What tv shows they watch together**

Dr. Sexy MD, and Game of Thrones 

**Another couple they hang out with**

Gabe and Sam. Sam and Cass read or play board games while Dean and Gabe cook. Then they watch movies. 

**How they spend time together as a couple**

Dean shows Cass movies so he'll understand his references. ("You know Dean this would work out better if he actually _watched_ the movies")

**Who made the first move**

Sam did. He was tired of the constant eye-sex and the Dean-ial so he just casually pushed their heads together at the right angle and left to buy ear plugs.

 

**Who brings flowers home**

Cass. Dean gets all flustered but stopped saying anything against it since Cass looked sad the first time he complained. Plus Cass always knows the meaning of the flowers he gives Dean. ("Not a word Sammy" "what? I think is cute" "I said not a word.")

**Who is the best cook**

Dean. He could take over the world with his Burgers. While Cass well he burned water once.

 

**Who said I love you first**

Surprisingly enough Dean did. He stuttered through it and it took him about three minutes to actually SAY it. But it was totally worth it to see the way Cass' face got all soft.


	3. Mystrade

**Who hogs the duvet**

Lestrade he was used to Sleeping alone by now.

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

Mycroft. Every hour or so.

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Mycroft. ("You bought me an engagement island!?! Are you nuts?! What am I talking about. You are a Holmes of course you are." "Well it's 3 months salary Gregory. I just couldn't find a ring that expensive")

**Who gets up first in the morning**

Mycroft. Coffee maker is on a timer. Mycroft is like Pavlov's dog with coffee.

**Who suggests new things in bed**

Mycroft. He has a catalogue of reactions.

  
**Who cries at movies**

Lestrade. 

  
**Who gives unprompted messages**

Lestrade. He sends random extremely zoomed in photos for Mycroft to deduce and entertain himself with. (Mycroft finds some more amusing than others "sir? Are you feeling alright? Your face is extremely red")

  
**How they are when they’re sick**

They are both a little clingier but nothing much changes Lestrade complains more though.

  
**Who gets jealous easiest**

Mycroft. ("See that red dot 7 inches to the left of your head? If you dare try anything inappropriate with DI Gregory Lestrade ever again that dot will move 7 inches to the right.")

**Who collects something unusual**

They have a shared collection of things they've stolen from Sherlock. Mycroft's started after Sherlock hid his umbrella when they were in high school. Lestrade joins his after Sherlock started pick pocketing him. (John sometimes contributes to the collection, only special occasions when Sherlock is being especially douchy)

  
**Who takes the longest to get ready**

Mycroft. He has a specific routine and refuses to change it.

  
**Who is the tidiest and organized**

Mycroft. Just don't even think of touching anything. And please for the love of England do not mess with his library. (Even Sherlock reserves that for extreme cases)  
 **Who gets most excited about the holidays**

Lestrade because he gets to spend time with his kids

  
**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Mycroft is the little spoon. 

  
**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Both. Do NOT. DO NOT offer anything competitive ever. Not against either of them and especially not against both.

  
**Who starts the most arguments**

Mycroft sometimes forgets that Greg is not in fact a goldfish.

  
**What are their nicknames for each other**

Greg calls Mycroft: Myc  or just My

And Mycroft calls him Gregory or sometimes Love.

  
**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

Lestrade, he wanted company for when Myc is away. Mycroft said no. But after three weeks and still no return date Greg got a little drunk and so came by Myc the second. ('Anthea do you know how to cook rabbit? It seems Gregory has a new bedmate.')  
 **What couple traditions they have**

Once a year vacations whenever time allows for as long as they can.

  
**What tv shows they watch together**

None. They don't get time and Mycroft dislikes the tele anyway  
 **Another couple they hang out with**

Sherlock and John. John and Greg enjoy watching the Holmes play operation.   
 **How they spend time together as a couple**

Anyway any time. Beggars can't be choosers. They sneak away any time they can.

  
**Who made the first move**

Anthea and Sherlock courted Mycroft and Lestrade accordingly. After John made a few wrong deductions about Greg's reactions to Mycroft and made some meaningless comments about how if Mycroft had someone he would be happier and stop annoying Sherlock so much in a car ride with Both Anthea and Sherlock. ("You know John for a goldfish you sure knew how to play all of us." "I don't know what you could possibly mean Greg.")  
 **Who brings flowers home**

Neither. Lestrade buys Mycroft sweets and Mycroft buys Lestrade gifts for his kids and islands.

  
**Who is the best cook**

Mycroft is great at baking but Lestrade's food is heavenly.

**Who said I love you first**

Lestrade did. ("Of course I know Gregory. No other reason anyone else would stick around. The feeling is of course mutual.)


	4. Johnlock

**Who hogs the duvet**

Sherlock. When John wakes up its just a pile of covers with hair

  
**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

John. He worries.

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Sherlock. His gifts go from sweet and thoughtful to useful to plain bizarre

**Who gets up first in the morning**

Depends on whether Sherlock slept at all and what time he went to sleep

  
**Who suggests new things in bed**

Sherlock he was allowed on the internet for too long

  
**Who cries at movies**

Neither.

  
**Who gives unprompted messages**

Sherlock does. Either Photos of Rosie with updates on development or random questions that seem to be part of conversations from weeks before.

  
**How they are when they’re sick**

Sherlock is as annoying as always.

John is just grumpier

  
**Who gets jealous easiest**

Both. They just react differently. Sherlock will deduce you harshly if you show any interest in John. But he gets this happily expectant look when you flirt with him. This due to the fact that John will kiss him breathless and then proceed to give you a Watson Glare ™. (Sherlock's glazed look is almost worth the nightmares the Glare ™ gives. Almost).

   
 **Who collects something unusual**

Sherlock. The entirety of 221B is Sherlock's strange collection.

But John has a souvenir from every case.

  
**Who takes the longest to get ready**

Sherlock. But only because A) hair. B) John sometimes still forgets he doesn't need 3 min showers.  
 **Who is the tidiest and organized**

John. Army man and all but Sherlock is OCD about certain things (ex: Sock Index)

  
**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

Neither but they both enjoy the excuse to spoil Rosie rotten.

  
**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Depends who had a bad day. Sherlock likes feeling like he can protect John from everything if he just keeps him close. But sometimes John needs to remind himself that Sherlock is actually there and that he can keep him close too.

  
**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Sherlock but John has his moments

  
**Who starts the most arguments**

Sherlock. He is Sherlock

**What are their nicknames for each other**

Nothing really but when they are talking to Rosie John is Da' and Sherlock is Pa'.

  
**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

Rosie. But she was influenced by Sherlock. John said no. Because Sherlock would experiment on it and the flat is too small. However Rosie asked Uncle My and the next day Rosie had an adorable pug puppy named Copernicus. ("I looked up the name of the dog." "Oh yeah?" "I don't think you are funny." "It's pretty funny." "You can't name him that." "Yeah well you shouldn't use our daughter to get a dog")

  
**What couple traditions they have**

They visit Marty's grave every 29th of January then they go for dinner at Angelo's _with_ a candle.   
 **What tv shows they watch together**

Jerry Springer, Doctor Who, and any cartoon Rosie likes at the Mo.

  
**Another couple they hang out with**

Mycroft and Lestrade. But operation has been banned after John noticed Rosie getting presents from whoever won that day. 

  
**How they spend time together as a couple**

With Rosie. She basically chooses. Otherwise is the same routine.

**Who made the first move**

Anthea did. ("As fun as it is to watch you pathetically dance around each other. There is now a Baby and the sexual tension might make her small body explode")

  
**Who brings flowers home**

Sherlock. Very sweet smelling flowers. Sometimes deadly. They are labeled and baby proofed. But still slightly disconcerting. Sometimes they are even meant _for_ John.  
 **Who is the best cook**

Sherlock. ("It's just chemistry John.") But Sherlock likes the thing John makes with the peas.

**Who said I love you first**

Well. In so many words. Neither. They sorta just understood it from ums and yeahs. But of course Sherlock's "Sherlock is a girl's name." Came first but John's "you know John is a girl's name too." Might have thrown Sherlock into another internal speech. But for a while it was all "yeah well... Um..." "Yeah me too"

The very first I-love-you where th words I, love and you were used though was when Rosie first called Sherlock Pa' and it came from John.


	5. 00Q

  
**Who hogs the duvet**

Q. Bond thinks is adorable.

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

Bond. He likes knowing how close Q is to ruining someone's credit. 

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Bond gets a postcard from everywhere he goes for Q. Q makes exploding everyday things for Bond

**Who gets up first in the morning**

Depends on whether they're in the same time zone and when Q went to sleep.

**Who suggests new things in bed**

Bond likes to let Q take the lead.  
Q likes to experiment.

**Who cries at movies**

Q. Bond thinks is adorable.

  
**Who gives unprompted messages**

Depends on whether Bond is in a mission or not. If not Q does. Bond thinks this is adorable.

**How they are when they’re sick**

Q: he gets grumpy like scary grumpy and is extra prominent to destroying your credit but he likes to pretend he is fine and got to work anyway then get kidnapped by James after R sends a level 3 SOS. (They have a system after a couple of lackeys cried for giving him the wrong tea)(Bond thinks is adorable)

Bond: he pretends he is fine right until Q basically drags him to medical. ("who needs exploding pens I'm just going to take you with me and make you explode Their heads with your glare")

**Who gets jealous easiest**

Bond. He growls. Q calls him a Neanderthal but feels a weird warm fuzzy wussy feeling.

**Who collects something unusual**

Bond has the postcard collection but Q has a collection of web-shooters which he makes a new one of every year and is progressively improving them.(Bond thinks it's adorable)

 **Who takes the longest to get ready**  
  
Q but only because of the hair and because Bond dresses fast professionally.

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

Both but Q is a little more obsessive.

**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

Neither really.

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Q is a little spoon. But he also likes to wrap himself around James when they sleep.

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Both. Is terrifying please do not engage. They are both terrible losers and all of England pays when either lose.

**Who starts the most arguments**

They don't really argue. Q passively aggressively makes Bond's gadgets and gives them to 004 and when he is angry.(Bond thinks this is adorable) Bond makes his point by going on missions with lots of bodies of water. Then they act like adults and just rationally talk it out. It works.

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

Q already had 2 cats. (Mycroft and Sherlock)

What couple traditions they have

Other than the postcards They also go to Nando's every November 1st to commemorate the ones in a lifetime "Q was wrong" debacle. Q pouts for the first 10 mins. (Bond thinks this is adorable)

**What tv shows they watch together**

Whatever Q is obsessed with.

**Another couple they hang out with**

They don't. Other than Q's parents that is.

**How they spend time together as a couple**

Home with Sherlock and Mycroft. Q is educating Bond on the wonders of Fandom. Or in Q branch giving fuel for the lackeys' bets.

 **Who made the first move**  
  
It's complicated. Bond's advances bordered on sexual harassment (there was a seminar. Q made the microphone explode after the speaker insinuated he was defenseless.) But it wasn't until Q invited him to sleep (literal sense) together for a while that anything actually happened. ("You don't have the power to break me James." "You are the type to love em and leave em Bond. I have no intention of being left." "We aren't shagging Bond.")("I would like to not leave now, please." "Took you long enough.")  
  
**Who brings flowers home**

Neither. Bond brings unbroken widgets. Q makes exploding pens.

**Who is the best cook**

Bond.

**Who said I love you first**

Q . Bond had no time to think this was adorable. Q made sure his mouth was otherwise... Occupy.


	6. Drarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore all cannon accounts after the end of the war for this to make sense.

**Who hogs the duvet**

Draco. Harry hates it.

**  
Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

Harry.

**  
Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Draco has a poor blood custom for everything. So his gifts often have a deeper bonding meaning.

**Who gets up first in the morning**

Harry. Except when Draco has nightmares but mostly he enjoys Sleeping in late.

  
**Who suggests new things in bed**

Draco. He truly LOVES the bed. 

**Who cries at movies  
**

Draco. But Harry knows better than to mention it.

**Who gives unprompted messages  
**

Draco. He is still adjusting to muggle appliances.

**How they are when they’re sick  
**

Draco: annoyingly loud and dramatic. 

Harry: Grumpy but tolerable.

**Who gets jealous easiest  
**

Draco. Harry get jealous too is just that if anyone even looks at Harry too long Draco gets a little hansy.

**Who collects something unusual  
**

Draco has his collection of rare potion ingredients. 

**Who takes the longest to get ready  
**

Draco, his level of pretty takes work.

**Who is the tidiest and organized  
**

 Draco. 

**Who gets most excited about the holidays  
**

 Harry. He still can't believe he has a family to celebrate them with.

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon  
**

 Draco is the little spoon. Harry still has his hero complex and feels best when he is in the protective role.

 **Who gets most competitive when** **l Paying games and/or sports**

Both. Especially against each other. 

**Who starts the most arguments  
**

 Draco. They're working on it. 

**What are their nicknames for each other**

Dragon and ferret face for Draco.

Lion and Scarface for Harry. (With a little my Slytherin and my Gryffindor for good measure)

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

Harry. Since clearly Draco is the sensible one. Regardless of how funny Hermione finds this. Draco complied eventually. (And if he spoiled the little crup .... Well nobody had to know where the toys came from)

  
**What couple traditions they have**

They go to Harry's parents' grave on the anniversary of their death and they're invited to Howard's unity Ball every year. (They're the epitome of love thy enemy)

  
**What tv shows they watch together**

Merlin. They ship them so hard.

  
**Another couple they hang out with**

Hermione and Ron and Luna and Longbottom they have couples nights.

**How they spend time together as a couple**

They help out. The battle of  Howarts did a lot of damage. They truly met each other when they started the restorations and so it's part of them now. Helping out.

  
**Who made the first move**

Well Draco talked to Harry in First year.

Harry returned Draco's wand and invited him to help with the restorations. Draco started sharing first. Harry apologized first. Draco kissed Harry. Harry asked Draco out. And so on and so forth. So is a constant debate.

**Who brings flowers home**

Harry. Draco once said Flowers were a courtship symbol and they meant a lot. Draco likes the meaning behind them. He gives them a small genuine smile. Harry loves that smile

  
**Who is the best cook**

They're both pretty good but when they cook together is divine.

**Who said I love you first**

Draco. Harry was acting weird. Draco thought he might want to break up with him he was slightly drunk. He was crying and angry so it was a bit wet but Harry kissed him and called him an idiot and gave him the engraved silver key to 12 Grimmauld Place.

("I hate you. With your stupidly green eyes and the nest hair and the the stupid abs. Not only that but your stupid hero complex and the neanderthal attitude. And your stupid kindness and good heart. I-I loath you. I hate you for making me love your stupidly good self. I love you and now you realize I am just some no good ex-deatheater and worse is probably a really fucking saintly reason why you are going to leave me and I won't even be able to hate you because you are probably going to help blind orphans in Africa. Stupid saint Potter with his stupidly honorable reasons. Righteous ars-- hmmph"

"You idiot I'm not leaving you stupid silly Slytherin"

"A key? You're inviting me to live with you. Are you inviting me to live with you? _Why_ are you inviting me to live with you?" 

"Because I love you. You Neanderthal. Only you use big words when pissed off your arse."

"Oh.")


End file.
